


One Month

by chanlixes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I suppose?, M/M, Texting, jisung and woojin are only in it at the end hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlixes/pseuds/chanlixes
Summary: Chan and Felix come to an agreement which will last the month.





	One Month

There was nothing Felix hated more than exam season. He had never been able to study for them, whether it was from distractions or the information not staying in his head. It annoyed him.  
Chan disliked exam season, much like any student would, but what was different from him and Felix is that he was able to revise. Chan could easily spend twelve hours revising by accident without even realising.  
The one thing Felix was thankful for about exam season is that both of their exam periods ended in the same week, meaning they could see each other over the weekend- something they hadn't done for the last month.  
Chan was also thankful for the end of his exams. He hadn't seen Felix in person for a while. When he wasn't studying, he was either eating, sleeping, or speaking to Felix over text or voice call.

Before their exams started, the two promised they wouldn't see each other in person until after their exams finished. Chan had said it would be a way of rewarding themselves once they had finished exams. That was only half of his reasoning.  
The second half, which Chan had kept a secret, was so he could figure out his feelings. Feelings directed towards Felix. They were best friends, but Chan wanted more than that. He wanted to take Felix out on dates, to hold his hand, to kiss him. At first he wasn't sure of his feelings towards Felix, but after speaking to Woojin he shortly figured it out. He had fallen in love with not only his best friend, but his childhood friend.  
Chan had figured out how he felt after only a week of the promise. There were three weeks left. He wanted to break the promise multiple times by just showing up at Felix's house and hanging out with him, but he knew how big of a distraction that would be for Felix. He knew this, but he missed seeing Felix. Then, he got a message from the man himself.

-

[ dablix + cbang ]

dablix: hhh channie im so bored  
dablix: i cant revise at all  
dablix: i cant get through another three weeks of not seeing your face  
dablix: this week has already been tough and im just :((((

cbang: Well. We can video chat?  
cbang: Technically we'd still be keeping the promise cause we're not seeing each other in person.

dablix: yes i like that idea

[ Video Call with 'dablix'? ]  
[ YES ]

[ Call ended: 2:48:52 ]

dablix: uwu  
dablix: thank you channie i needed that

cbang: Let's do it again next week.  
cbang: Every week until exams finish.  
cbang: Then when exams finish we can spend the entire day together?  
cbang: If you want to that is.

dablix: I WOULD LOVE IT  
dablix: youre like my biggest motivation rn so thanks

cbang: If it works, it works.

dablix: lucky for you that next year you won't be doing exams

cbang: Yeah, cause I'll likely have a job.  
cbang: I'm so lucky aren't I.

dablix: christopher bang is that sarcasm i hear

cbang: Maybe so.

dablix: dhskjdskks

cbang: And here we witness the elegant Felix with the beautiful keyboard smash, truly an amazing sight.  
cbang: I kinda miss not being to hear you do a keyboard smash verbally.

dablix: :(  
dablix: you can hold out channie!!  
dablix: think, its seven days, three more times  
dablix: then we can see each other in person!!

cbang: Are we each others motivation??

dablix: seems like it  
dablix: now college boy!  
dablix: study your ass off and have no regrets!

cbang: Same to you, high-schooler!  
cbang: Before we go offline though, do you wanna celebrate when we finish exams?  
cbang: Maybe go watch a movie and get something to eat?

dablix: oooo sure thing

cbang: Don't worry about the money either, I'll pay for it all.

dablix: a true gentleman  
dablix: you sure though?

cbang: 100% sure.

dablix: well i would be an idiot to turn down a free movie free food and a day with you  
dablix: already marked on the calendar

cbang: Great.  
cbang: I'll text you later, alright?

dablix: got itttt

-

Yeah. Chan loved him. There was no doubt about it. He just had to keep it in for three more weeks until he could see Felix in person, then he'd confess.

-

Three weeks had passed and they had both finally finished with their exams. The stress had disappeared.  
It was finally the day where Chan and Felix could see each other in person. The day where Chan would confess how he felt to his childhood friend of fourteen years. All he could hope for is that Felix felt the same way, but if he didn't then he hoped they could continue as they are with no change.  
They decided they'd meet each other at the cinema, Felix had something to do something with his parents who would then drop him outside the cinema. Chan stood outside until he arrived. Minutes passed and Felix arrived. As soon as the two made eye contact they both had wide smiles on their faces. Felix walked up to Chan and buried his head into Chan's chest, hugging him. It took Chan by surprise at first but he quickly hugged back. Neither of them seemed to want to let go. "I missed you, Channie." Felix said, his voice muffled by Chan's shirt. "I missed ya as well, 'Lix." Chan said.  
The two stayed as they were for several minutes, enjoying the touch they had been starved of for the last month. Felix was the first to let go, Chan released his hold on Felix straight away. "Let's go watch this movie then!" Felix said grabbing Chan by the wrist and dragging him inside. Chan just laughed.  
The two came out of the cinema once the movie had finished. "That was.. Something." Chan said. "I can't believe they killed all those characters though. That's like.." Felix paused to count, "at least half the cast?"  
"Felix, I'm pretty sure it was more than half."  
"Oh well. A lot of them died. But aren't some of them getting sequels or their own movies some time in the future?"  
"Oh yeah, they'd probably take place before the events of this movie though. I don't know."  
"Anyway, where we going for food?"  
"Your choice. It's my treat, as I said."  
"Then.. What about the new dessert place that's opened up? A few of my classmates have talked about it and by the sounds of it, it sounds pretty sweet."  
"Alright, let's go."

Felix led Chan in the direction of the dessert place he wanted to visit. After minutes of walking and getting lost, they eventually found the place. Luckily there was a free booth for them to sit in. They both ordered their food and talked. "So how've you been?" Chan started.  
"I've been bored more than anything. I really meant it when I said I missed seeing you in person, video call wasn't enough."  
"The feelings mutual. I've missed you a lot, Felix."  
"Before this I didn't even realise how much time we had spent together. We saw each other literally every single day. Even when one of us gets sick, the other is still over."  
"Okay same. You're such a big part of my life, you know? Not a day goes by where I don't think about you."  
"It's real soft hours."  
"Anyway, how'd your exams go?"  
"I think they went really well! Apart from the math exams. It would've gone a lot better if we had been taught some of the stuff on the paper. What even is a sine line?"  
"I have no idea. But seriously? You hadn't been taught stuff on the papers?"  
"Yep. It annoyed my class so much. Some of the other classes were fine cause they'd actually been taught this stuff. So thanks to my teacher I guess who basically just made twenty people lose out on at least six marks out of an eighty mark paper."  
"That's like 5% of the paper."  
"And that could mean the difference between a passing and failing grade."  
"Damn."  
"Enough of my exams, how'd yours go?"  
"Well in one of my exams I wrote for an hour and a half straight without stopping and when I finished writing my hand was just stuck in that position for a good five minutes."  
"Nice."  
"It wasn't at the time. But yeah, nothing too exciting happened to me. On one of my English papers we had a set of questions which we had to answer based on certain pieces of texts. Ours just so happened to be based off of selfies. So thanks to the exam board for making me cringe slightly for at least an hour."  
"Selfies. Of all things, it was selfies? What kinda person thought that would be a good idea?"  
"Don't know. Guess it's relevant."  
"Not for you. You post like, once a month on instagram- if even that."  
"Hey, I try."  
"Sure, sure."

Their food was then brought over. Chan noticed Felix's eyes brighten slightly at the sight. Felix had ordered an ice cream sundae, with multiple flavours of ice cream and whipped cream on top. Chan had gone nice and simple, a waffle with chocolate sauce and chocolate pieces on top with a scoop of ice cream on the side.  
Chan finished his dessert fairly quickly. On the other hand, Felix was still at the top of his sundae. Chan just watched Felix. Felix noticed Chan watching and said "You want any? I won't be able to finish this by myself." Chan laughed at him, "Sure then."  
Chan picked up his spoon and began sharing the ice cream with Felix. People had always said sharing food with someone you like makes it better and Chan finally knew that the statement were true.  
After finishing the ice cream they sat in their seats for several more minutes and then they left. "It's getting late now, your parents gonna be alright with you out this late?" Chan asked, looking at Felix. "Yeah, I told them I'd be home sometime late. They were fine with it. I wanna show you one place though." He said back.  
"Lead the way, 'Lix."  
Felix took a hold of Chan' wrist, slightly closer to holding his hand this time, and began walking. Even though there was silence between the two, it was perfect.  
They eventually arrived at a small lake. It had gotten darker, the stars were visible. The sight took Chan's breath away. "This is amazing, Felix."  
"Thanks, I found it a few weeks ago. Couldn't sleep so I snuck out for a bit. Then boom, I found this place."  
"Next time tell me you're sneaking out, I'll come with if you like."  
"I'd love it."

Felix paused before he continued speaking, "Chan, I- uh, I want to tell you something."  
Chan looked at Felix, "What's up?"  
"Can you promise me that this won't make you hate me?"  
"Woah, woah. What could you say that could make me hate you?"  
"Well.. I- This is so hard for me to do.."  
"It's fine, I have something I wanna tell you as well. Is it alright if I go first?"  
"I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanks."  
Chan took a deep breath. He had prepared himself for the past three weeks, he was ready. "Right. Okay. We've known each other for fourteen years now. Since I was six and you were four. We've always been together, through everything. The reason I suggested not seeing each other during exams had a second reason- to figure out my feelings. The only thing though is that I figured them out for certain a week in to the month. The last three weeks I've wanted to break that promise so many times and see you. I'm potentially risking our fourteen years of friendship here but I can't hide how I feel anymore. I love you, Felix."  
A tear fell down Felix's cheek. He hadn't noticed it until Chan had wiped it away and smiled at him. Then Felix suddenly wrapped his arms around Chan, pulling him close, "It's mutual, Channie. I'm so happy everything is fine."  
Chan pulled Felix tighter, "Me too."

"So.. Can today be classed as a date?"  
"Well, I guess? We did typical date stuff, movie and food and then a short walk."  
"Alright good."  
"One more thing, I gotta ask this."  
"What is it, Channie?"  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"I thought that was already established but of course I will."  
"Okay good, just making sure the message got across."  
Chan kissed Felix's forehead, and everything was peaceful.

-

[ dablix + j.one ]

dablix: b O Y  
dablix: IT WENT AMAZING

j.one: SPILL THE TEA

dablix: BOYF  
dablix: OFFICIAL

j.one: AHHHHH  
j.one: I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE FINE

dablix: I'VE WAITED SO LONG TO HOLD HIS DAMN HAND IM GOING TO DO IT

j.one: DO IT KING  
j.one: wait where are you rn

dablix: in his bathroom

j.one: jzisiend  
j.one: GO TO YOUR MAN

-

[ cbang + woobear ]

woobear: How'd it go?

cbang: It went great.  
cbang: There were no problems at all, it was perfect.

woobear: Did you tell him?

cbang: Absolutely.

woobear: And?

cbang: We're dating!!

woobear: uwu  
woobear: Good job

cbang: Now I'm gonna go cause Felix is back and I wanna cuddle with this dork

woobear: Keep me updated please.

cbang: Will do later.

-

Felix walked into Chan's room and sat next to him. It hadn't even been a second before Chan had pulled Felix in to a hug. The two sat there for minutes in silence, just enjoying each others warmth. Felix took the opportunity to do what he wanted, taking a hold of Chan's hand.  
It was all worth the one month wait.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey  
> scream at me on twitter @chanlixes if you want :p


End file.
